Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3
|Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform(en)=Game Boy |Alterseinstufung= }} Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 ist ein Jump 'n' Run und erschien 1994 für den Game Boy. Es bildet sowohl den Abschluss der Super Mario Land-Serie als auch den Beginn der Wario Land-Serie. Der Protagonist und zu steuernde Charakter ist Marios Erzrivale Wario, der erstmals überhaupt spielbar ist. Obwohl Mario nicht über einen Gastauftritt hinauskommt, trägt das Spiel den Untertitel Super Mario Land 3, was dadurch zu erklären ist, dass Wario im Vorgänger aus Marios Schloss geworfen wurde und er nun auf der Suche nach einer neuen Herberge ist. Außerdem tritt Warios neue Rivalin Kapitän Kandis erstmals auf, die sich im Nachfolger Wario Land II für die Geschehnisse in diesem Spiel zu rächen versucht. Anders als in Super Mario Land 2 kopiert Wario nicht mehr die Fähigkeiten Marios, sondern legt seine eigenen Fähigkeiten wie etwa die Rippentriller an den Tag. Seine Gier und Raffsucht wird in Wario Land ebenfalls erstmals deutlich, während dies in Super Mario Land 2 nur angedeutet wurde. Wario Land wurde weltweit ca 5,2 Mio. mal verkauft und ist damit das Spiel mit den schwächsten Verkaufszahlen aus der Super Mario Land-Serie, jedoch das mit den höchsten Verkaufszahlen aus der Wario Land-Serie.Verkaufszahlen von Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Handlung Zusammenfassung Wario Land spielt auf den Vorgänger Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins an: Am Ende des Spiels wird Wario aus Marios Schloss vertrieben. Daher bleibt Wario nichts anderes übrig, als sich ein neues Heim zu suchen. Als er dann noch erfährt, dass die wertvolle Goldstatue von Peach gestohlen wurde, macht er sich auf, die Insel der Zuckerrohr-Piraten, die von Kapitän Kandis (hier noch als Captain Syrup bekannt) geführt werden, zu erreichen, da sie in Besitz der Kostbarkeit sind. So will sich Wario sein neues Eigenheim finanzieren. Am Ende des Spiels muss der Spieler Kapitän Kandis besiegen, die einen Flaschengeist ruft. Nachdem dieser besiegt wird, sprengt sie wutentbrannt das Syrup Castle und die Goldstatue kommt zum Vorschein, die allerdings sofort von Mario eingesackt wird. Der sichtlich enttäuschte Wario erhält aber den Flaschengeist, der ihm einen Wunsch gewährt, sodass Wario sein neues Haus erhalten kann. Nur: Der Geist will für seinen Wunsch bezahlt werden. So muss Wario all seine Schätze, die er während des Spiels gesammelt hat, gegen Münzen eintauschen. So hängt es von seinem Gesamtergebnis ab, welche Herberge Wario erhält. War er fleißig, zaubert der Geist ihm einen Planeten. Das schlechteste jedoch, was Wario erreichen kann, ist ein Vogelhaus. In den nachfolgenden Spielen wird immer davon ausgegangen, dass Wario ein Schloss erhält. Offizielle Einleitung In der Spielanleitung lässt sich eine offizielle Einleitung vorfinden. Da es sich um ein Zitat handelt, wurden keine Korrekturen vorgenommen. Kandis wird dabei als Sirop bezeichnet und mit männlichem Geschlecht behandelt. Auch Prinzessin Peach wird unter ihrem alten Namen, "Toadstool", erwähnt: Erinnerst Du Dich noch an "Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins"? Wario hatte versucht sich Marios Schloß unter den Nagel zu reißen, hatte dabei aber wenig Glück. Hartnäckig wie Wario nun einmal ist, denkt er gar nicht daran, aufzugeben. Sein Verlangen nach einem Schloß ist größer als jemals zuvor. Eines Tages, als Wario sich wieder einmal seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmet, nämlich hinterhältige Pläne zu schmieden, kommt ihm das Gerücht zu Ohren, die Piraten der Pfeffer-Insel hätten die riesige Goldstatue der Prinzessin Toadstool gestohlen. Ein genial-gemeiner Gedanke schießt Wario blitzschnell durch den Kopf: "Mario hat sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, aber wenn ich den Schatz als erster finde, wird mir das ein königliches Vermögen bringen. Mit diesem Gold und den anderen Schätzen der Piraten kann ich mir einen Palast bauen, der Marios Schloß wie eine Hundehütte aussehen läßt. Ga, ha, ha, ha...! Worauf warte ich eigentlich noch?" Über jeden Selbstzweifel erhaben, macht sich Wario auf den Weg. Daß die Zuckerrohr-Piraten harte Nüsse sind, daran denkt er gar nicht. Ihr Anführer, Kapitän Sirop, ist weltweit für seine Gemeinheiten bekannt. Er ist eine besonders fiese Socke! Wird Wario die Goldstücke und versteckten Schätze auf der Pfeffer-Insel finden? Wie wird sein neuer Plan aussehen? Bleibt er so gemein und hinterhältig? Um das herauszufinden, gibt's nur eins! Gameplay Allgemeine Informationen thumb|300px|Die [[Pfeffer-Insel.]] thumb left|thumb|Titelbildschirm mit Wario auf einem von ihm gekenterten Piratenboot. Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land ist in 40 Level auf 7 Welten aufgeteilt, die logischerweise immer schwieriger werden. Die Insel, auf der die Handlung stattfindet, trägt den Namen Pfeffer-Insel. Es gibt verschiedene Themenbereiche auf der Insel, die das Spielen sehr abwechslungsreich gestalten. So beginnt Wario zunächst an einem Strand, passiert Wälder, gelangt aber auch an oftmals ungewöhnliche Welten, die z. B. aus Feuer oder Eis bestehen. Alle Welten haben ihre persönliche Eigenheiten. Während Mario im Vorgänger auf einer Weltkarte die verschiedenen Welten in beliebiger Serienfolge absolvieren konnte, folgt Wario Land einem linearen Aufbau. Wario muss die Level der Serie nach abschließen, um weiter zu kommen. Manche Level verändern sich nach seinem ersten Besuch, wodurch Schätze und Geheimgänge sichtbar werden. Level mit Geheimgängen sind mit einem Kreis in der Mitte markiert. Level mit Schätzen, die beim ersten Durchspielen nicht gefunden wurden, blinken nach Spielende. Bossgegner tauchen stets am Ende des letzten Levels einer Welt auf. Dabei sind sie recht unterschiedlich zu besiegen, einige lassen sich klassisch durch Sprünge besiegen, andere auf eine neue Art und Weise. Wario kann mit Hilfe von unterschiedlichen Pötten, die sich in den Gesichts-Blöcken verbergen, verschiedene Hüte mit besonderen Fähigkeiten erlangen (siehe Verwandlungen). Wario kann verschiedene Gegenstände sammeln, darunter Herzen und Münzen. Für jedes Level hat Wario nur eine begrenzte Zeit zur Verfügung. Läuft diese ab, bevor Wario das Levelende erreicht, verliert er ein Leben. In jedem Level werden am unteren Bildschirmrand die in diesem Level gesammelten Münzen, die Herzpunkte, Warios Leben und die verbleibende Zeit angezeigt. In manchen Levels verstecken sich Schlüssel. Sie öffnen die Schatzkammer des Levels und müssen wie ein Gegner getragen werden. Dafür lässt sich der Schlüssel auch wunderbar auf Gegner werfen. Münzen und Schätze werden am Ende zur Gesamtpunktzahl gezählt und beeinflussen so stark, welche Behausung Wario sich kaufen kann. Das Spiel verfügt über drei verschiedene, batteriegestützte und unabhängige Spielstände. Ähnlich wie Mario im Vorgänger kann sich auch Wario im Auswahlbildschirm in eine Bombe verwandeln und den Inhalt des gewählten Spielstandes löschen. Dort wird auch die Anzahl absolvierter Level angezeigt. Insgesamt sind 40 Level zu entdecken. Die Fortschritte im Spiel werden automatisch gespeichert, wenn ein Level abgeschlossen wurde. Auffällig ist das Totenkopf-Thema, welches sich durch das gesamte Spiel zieht. So sind die Ausgänge, Speicherpläte, die letzte Welt usw. wie Totenköpfe gestaltet. Selbst die Umrisse der Pfeffer-Insel selbst kann man als totenkopfförmig identifizieren. Für dieses Spiel existiert außerdem ein Cheat, mit dem man alle Werte am unteren Bildschirmrand nach Belieben ändern kann. Auch die Wirkung der Pötte kann man so nachstellen. Der Spielspaß wird dadurch aber sicher nicht gefördert, da das Spiel damit extrem vereinfacht wird. Fähigkeiten Wario schwimmt|thumb|right Wario besiegt seine Gegner vorzugsweise mit dem Rippentriller, in späteren Spielen Rempelattacke genannt. Dazu rammt er sie von der Seite in ihre ungeschützten Stellen, also meist von hinten. Kleine Gegner werden sofort weggeschleudert und besiegt, solche in seiner Größe nur betäubt. Zusätzlich kann er während seiner Attacke springen, um höher gelegene Gegner zu erreichen. Diese Fähigkeit hat hier noch keinen Namen, wird ab Wario Land II jedoch Sprungattacke. genannt. Mit dieser Attacke ist es Wario auch möglich, Blöcke zu zerstören, die ihm im Weg stehen. Sein Dickschädel hilft ihm, Blöcke auch von unten durch Springen zu zerstören. Springt Wario auf einen Gegner, wird dieser nicht besiegt, sondern ebenfalls betäubt. Wenn Wario ihn dann berührt, kann er ihn einhändig aufheben und auf andere Gegner oder gegen die Wand werfen. Wario geht langsamer, wenn er einen großen Gegner schleppt. Durch seine Niederlage gegen Mario reicht bereits eine Verletzung aus, um ihn zu Klein-Wario zu schrumpfen. In diesem Zustand beherrscht Wario die Rippentriller nicht mehr, kann seine Feinde aber weiterhin mit Kopfsprüngen betäuben. Verletzt sich Klein-Wario, geht ein Leben verloren. Bonusspiele thumb|Münzen-Bonusspiel. thumb|left|Auswahlbildschirm der Spiele. thumb|Herz-Bonusspiel. Hat Wario ein Level erfolgreich absolviert, hat er die Möglichkeit, eines von zwei Bonusspielen zu bestreiten. Dies ist optional, er kann die Münzen auch direkt auf sein Konto einzahlen. In diesen Bonusspielen haben die gesammelten Münzen aus dem vorher bestrittenen Level eine besondere Rolle inne, da Wario sie einsetzen muss. Im ersten Bonusspiel befinden sich über Wario zwei mit einem W'' verzierte Eimer, unter denen Wario mittig steht. Darüber werden seine in dem vorigen Level gesammelten Münzen angezeigt. Er kann nun durch eine Schnur an einen der Eimer ziehen. Entweder fällt ihm an dieser Stelle ein Münzsack oder aber ein Stück Blei auf den Kopf. Durch den Münzsack verdoppelt sich seine Münzanzahl, durch das Blei werden sie halbiert, wobei bei ungeraden Zahlen zu seinen Ungunsten abgerundet werden. Diese Prozedur kann er bis zu dreimal wiederholen oder vorher bereits das Spiel verlassen. Nach drei Versuchen beendet Wario das Geschehen automatisch. Während man im oben genannten Bonusspiel seine Münzen vermehren kann, kann man im anderen Herzteile und sogar Leben gewinnen. Wenn man das Spiel betritt, erscheint vor Wario eine Tafel, die ihm drei Möglichkeiten bietet. Er kann hier Kurse auswählen, die einen verschieden hohen Münzeinsatz erfordern. Der ''A Course erfordert 100 , der B Course 40 und der C Course noch 20 Münzen. Um dieses Bonusspiel betreten zu können, muss Wario zuvor also mindestens 20 Münzen eingesammelt haben. Wario erhält fünf Bomben, die er dann auf Gegner auf der anderen Seite eines Flusses werfen muss. Durch eine Poweranzeige am unteren Rand wird die Kraft für den Wurf angezeigt; ist er zu schwach, erreicht er die andere Seite nicht. Das Zeitlimt beträgt pro Wurf 9 Sekunden. Wenn Wario mit einer Bombe einen Gegner auf der anderen Seite in die Luft sprengt, erhält er einen Treffer. Abhängig von seiner Trefferanzahl fällt seine Belohnung aus. Je mehr Münzen Wario zu Beginn eingesetzt hat, desto höher ist die mögliche Belohnung, jedoch steigt auch der Schwierigkeitsgrad rapide an. Welten und Level Charaktere Verwandlungen Gegenstände Pötte Items Objekte Schätze Gegner Gewöhnliche Gegner Bosse Staff Credits Glitche Beta-Elemente Galerie Anspielungen auf andere Spiele * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins: Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 baut auf die Geschehnisse von Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins auf. Da Mario in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins sein Schloss zurückerlangte, muss Wario im Nachfolger für ein neues Zuhause sorgen. Anspielungen in anderen Spielen * WarioWare: Smooth Moves: Eins der zahlreichen Mikrospiele basiert auf diesem Spiel. Es gehört zu den Spielen von 9-Volt und 18-Volt, wie es bei jedem anderen klassischen Spiel der Fall ist. Ähnlich wie einem der zwei Minispiele, muss Wario hier Gegner abschießen. Hier hält er jedoch einen Piraten-Goom und wirft mit diesem auf Togemarus, Piraten-Gooms, Droppers and Debidebis. Bei jedem Treffer erscheint eine Münze. Im Original-Spiel erscheint eine Münze jedoch nur, wenn Wario seine Gegner mit einem Rippentriller besiegt. Bewertungen * DS Central - 4 von 5 * Electronic Gaming Monthly - 7 von 10 * IGN - 7.9 von 10 * Nintendo Life - 10 von 10 * Nintendo Power - 3.9 von 5 * Nintendojo - 8 von 10 http://www.gamerankings.com/gameboy/563296-super-mario-land-3-wario-land/index.html Trivia thumb|Ausschnitt aus dem deutschen Werbespot: Wario im [[Game Boy]] * Es wurden für die Sprachen Englisch, Deutsch und Französisch verschiedene Werbespots produziert. * Der Beta-Titel für dieses Spiel war: Super Mario Land 3: Kairiki Wario (スーパーマリオランド3 怪力ワリオ). Kairiki Wario bedeutet grob übersetzt "Superstarker Wario" und wurde in einem Werbeflyer von 1993 verwendet. Das Logo unterscheidet sich zudem sehr stark von jedem anderem der Wario Land-Serie. Referenzen Externe Links * Deutscher Werbespot * Englischer Werbespot * Französischer Werbespot * Beta-Titel ! Kategorie:Game Boy-Spiel Kategorie:Virtual Console-Spiel Kategorie:Wario Land-Serie